


Кухонные эксперименты

by desterra



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Inception (2010), Leverage, Revolution (TV), Stargate Atlantis, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия драбблов на тему "кухня".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Leverage, Элиот Спенсер, команда упоминается**

Элиот любит готовить — это всем известный факт. И, если честно, пожалуй, у него самое безобидное хобби. Тот факт, что едой убить проще, чем спрыгнуть с восьмидесятого этажа и получить от этого удовольствие, лучше опустить. Элиоту нравится сам процесс готовки, но ещё больше он любит эксперименты. Приготовить что-то по рецепту, в общем-то, легко. И при желании с этим может справиться даже Паркер. Теоретически.  
Готовить, импровизируя, увлекательнее. Взять основу и дальше варьировать: лайм заменить на грейпфрут и листик мяты; вместо белого вина плеснуть коньяк. Это весело, забавно, иногда неожиданно. Прочищает мозги и удивляет вкусовые рецепторы.  
Но больше всего Элиоту нравится угадывать ту особенную нотку в блюде, которая идеально подходит для кого-то определённого. Например, готовя пасту с рубленным лососем для всей команды, он незаметно сбрызгивает порцию Софи лаймом, а Хардисону добавляет в соус каплю меда. Это его маленький секрет.  
Секрет побольше таится в тех блюдах, которые он готовит индивидуально для каждого. И не слишком часто. Выбор дней для такой еды он оставляет за собой.  
Когда Софи грустит или тревожится, всерьёз, по-настоящему, она просит у Элиота фруктовый салат с йогуртом, но он предлагает ей шодо на розовом вине с хворостом, присыпанным сахарной пудрой.  
Когда Паркер начинает сомневаться или вспоминает что-то, что заставляет её дергаться и вести себя... активнее обычного, Элиот тратит кучу времени на приготовление идеального горячего шоколада и приправляет его собственноручно перемолотым перцем чили, совсем чуть-чуть, еле-еле. Остро и сладко, в самый раз, чтобы отвлечь. И поиграть в угадайку.  
С Хардисоном всё проще: он готов съесть всё что угодно, даже самого Элиота, если голоден, нервничает или скучает. Но сэндвичи. Обычные сэндвичи с вареной телятиной, томатом и листьями хрустящего салата превращают Алека в монстра из детских страшилок. Особыми ингредиентами этого блюда становятся — зернистая горчица в соусе и строгий наказ ни в коем случае не трогать эту тарелку!  
Для Нейта у Элиота есть два блюда: луковый суп на домашнем сливочном масле, томленый в духовке, и овсяные оладьи. Первый он готовит после особо трудного дела, когда Нейт на взводе, адреналине и в крови его больше виски, чем хотелось бы. Вытащив горшочек из печи и вылив в заранее приготовленную хлебную плошку, Элиот закидывает в него несколько каперсов и украшает веточкой розмарина. Никакого перца.  
Оладьи же, с щепоткой корицы и ложкой цветочного мёда, для мирных, относительно спокойных дней. Просто, чтобы напомнить Нейту — он не один.  
Себе Элиот не готовит ничего особенного. Зачем, если ему и так перепадёт от всех блюд по кусочку? Наверное, это и есть семья, про которую так часто говорит Паркер.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hawaii 5-0, Стив Макгаррет/Дэнни Уильямс, пре-слэш**

\- Ужин, Стивен, серьёзно? - Дэнни переводил возмущённый взгляд с накрытого стола на невозмутимого Макгаррета и, похоже, был готов лопнуть от переполняющих его эмоций. - Ужин?  
\- Ну да, - с серьёзным видом подтвердил Стив и вскинул руки в защитном жесте. - А что не так-то?  
\- Что не так? - переспросил Уильямс и переступил с ноги на ногу. - Ужин — это хорошо прожаренный кусок мяса, приправленный перцем и, возможно, сбрызнутый лимоном. Ужин — это картофельный салат с луком, на худой конец. Ужин — это паста с томатным соусом и зеленью! Вот что такое настоящий ужин, а не это, заказанное в ближайшей забегаловке, безобразие с ананасами, которое у нас частенько бывает на обед. Честно, спасибо, что есть Комиконо, иначе пицца грозила бы вылезти у нас из ушей. Ты обещал мне, цитирую: «настоящий домашний ужин», Стив. Ужин!  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп! - обиженно вскинулся Макгаррет. - Во-первых, мы никогда не заказываем пиццу с ананасами, чтобы не пришлось выслушивать нечто подобное. А во-вторых, с чего ты взял, что это еда на вынос?  
\- Что? - переспросил Дэнни, прищурив глаза.  
\- Это не заказанная пицца, - повторил Стив, отведя взгляд и забавно надув губы. - Мог бы и оценить мои старания.  
\- Ты что, сам её готовил? - недоверчиво уточнил Дэнни и невольно принюхался.  
\- Вот именно, - сложил руки на груди Макгаррет.  
\- Погоди, что, серьезно всё сам? - не отставал Дэнни. - Тесто там, соус, начинку?  
\- Так точно, сэр! - рявкнул Макгаррет и отвернулся, чтобы не демонстрировать сжатые, в попытке скрыть улыбку, губы.  
\- Правда-правда? - Уильямс дождался согласного кивка и принялся взглядом сверлить упрямый затылок, выставив вперед указательный палец. - Так почему, скажи на милость, ты выбрал для начинки эти чёртовы ананасы, а? Это что, тонкое издевательство? Попытка накормить не накормив? Объясни, будь любезен, выверты твоей изощренной логики!  
Шумел и вопил бравый детектив долго, ещё минут пятнадцать: со вкусом, с размахом, заглядывая в глаза и размахивая руками, принимая охлажденное пиво, устраиваясь за столом и с опаской косясь на ни в чём не повинные кусочки фрукта. Стив кивал, молчал, прикусывал губы и всем видом изображал раскаяние, протягивая пиво, усаживая Дэнни за стол и подсовывая неугомонному партнеру горячий кусок пиццы. А потом глотал улыбку, глядя на сморщившееся от недовольства и, кажется, даже отвращения лицо Уильямса и, с тяжёлым вздохом недооцененности, собирал с его порции сладкий ананас, облизывая пальцы и отмечая участившееся дыхание и расширенные зрачки.  
Собственно, для того всё и затевалось.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Avengers, Клинт Бартон/Наташа Романоф  
**

\- Говорят, - Наташа ойкнула и демонстративно подула на едва не пораненный палец, - что тесто больше любит мужские руки.  
Сегодня ей хотелось шалить и быть капельку неуклюжей, подсовывая Клинту под нос перепачканные ладошки, и улыбаться нахмуренным на каждое её «ой» бровям. Сегодня был выходной и фартук с яркими подсолнухами, и сонный взъерошенный Клинт, и солнечные кружевные блинчики на завтрак, и большие самолепные пельмени на обед.  
\- Это ты так тонко делегировала полномочия? - усмехнулся Бартон, поцеловав, после тщательного осмотра ладошек, тонкую кожицу на её запястье.  
\- Получилось? - вскинув бровь спросила она.  
Вместо ответа Клинт бухнул в широкое сито пакет муки, в пять минут соорудил пушистую горку на гладкой столешнице и, недолго думая, ткнул пальцем в самый центр, взметнув в воздух белое облачко и заставив Наташу наморщить носик.  
\- Не стесняйся, - сказала она. - Я хочу убедиться, что это правда.  
Клинт хмыкнул и потянулся за ослепительно-белыми яйцами в красно-оранжевом блюде, потеревшись носом о тёплое родное плечо. Сегодня было можно. Сегодня Наташа тихонько мурлыкала незатейливую мелодию, а фарш пах парным молоком. Сегодня лук, пуская белую слезу под острым ножом, не жёг глаза, черный перец звонко хрустел в деревянной меленке, а солнечные зайчики плясали на крутобоких мисках. И сосредоточенный Клинт упрямо боролся с непослушным, прилипчивым тестом. Потихоньку вливал воду в невесомую муку, под чутким руководством добавлял пару капель янтарного масла, усердно пачкал щёки и подставлял их под тонкие пальцы.  
\- И что мы будем делать с этим безумным количеством мяса в тесте? - поинтересовался он.  
\- Для начала было бы неплохо получить это безумное количество, - улыбнулась Наташа, освобождая место для лепки пельменей.  
Сегодня Наташе хотелось быть немножко хозяйственной и чуточку взбалмошной. И она сосредоточенно раскатывала упругие кругляшки, присыпая их белоснежной мукой, и хохотала над нарочито неуклюжим Клинтом, сооружающим вместо пельменей сказочные цветы. Яркие подсолнухи на фартуке перемигивались с солнечными зайчиками в Наташиных волосах.  
Толстые, почти прозрачные пельмени ровными рядами укладывались на стол. На плите важно булькала закипающая вода, и Клинт не прятал смешливые лучики в уголках глаз.  
Сегодня был выходной.


	4. Chapter 4

**Revolution, Майлз Мэтисон/Себастьян "Басс" Монро, слэш**

\- Тебе стоило просто попросить, - Басс демонстративно закатывает глаза и разминает плечи.  
И, чёрт возьми, для того, кто последние сутки успешно отыгрывал кролика, трахаясь на любой подвернувшейся поверхности, Майлз реагирует на это движение слишком остро, чересчур живо. Он понимает, что это не совсем нормально, но слетевшее с катушек тело нагло игнорирует посылы мозга. Зуд на кончиках пальцев он обозначает кратким словом «дорвался» и не знает, что со всем этим делать.  
А Басс почти приплясывает у плиты, перебирая босыми ногами по холодному полу и не предпринимая попыток поддёрнуть едва держащиеся на бёдрах джинсы. Он тоже дорвался, отчетливо понимает Майлз. И теперь им определенно не выбраться. Они обязательно утонут. Они будут болезненно красть друг друга у окружающего мира, прятаться в дешёвых мотелях или съёмных квартирах, таких как эта. Будут огрызаться на любого, кто попытается подойти к ним ближе. И рвать. В клочья рвать всех и каждого за неуместные шутки или пылкие взгляды, за попытки флирта или неловкие прикосновения. И больше всего Майлзу страшно от того, что его это не пугает.  
\- Передай перец, - просит Басс.  
\- К черту перец, - говорит Майлз.  
Басс замирает на секунду, гасит голубой цветок огня под сковородой и с яркой, выжигающей глаза улыбкой тянется к нему, с готовностью подставляет плечи и шею, крепко сжимает руки на спине и протяжно стонет под горячими губами.  
К чёрту всё вместе со страхом или его отсутствием. Может, всё ещё сложится не так.


	5. Chapter 5

**Inception, Артур/Кобб, флафф, устоявшиеся отношения**

Дом — это не только четыре стены, крыша и любимые дети, хотя Коббу хватило бы и последних. Просто в последнее время он заново узнавал, что есть едва заметные нюансы, которые превосходно укладываются в понятие «дом» и делают его... объёмнее. Сладкий запах вафель по утрам, переплетающийся с детским смехом и нарочито серьёзными нотками мужского голоса. Или выделенная зона для творческого беспорядка на кухне, которую его неугомонные чада тщательно блюдут. А еще кружка-термос со свежесваренным кофе. И собственные кулинарные изыскания по вечерам под пристальным взглядом насмешливых глаз. И ради него, ради этого взгляда, действительно хочется стараться и проявлять готовность не морщась есть суп-пюре из брокколи или птицу в медово-апельсиновом соусе. А ещё осознание, что совместный прием пищи, приготовленной в четыре или восемь рук, это тоже дом, а не просто необходимость поддерживать организм в порядке. Что чуть кривые блинчики, приготовленные по выуженному из недр памяти рецепту, приносят не только чувство сытости, но и тёплую радость от удивленно приподнятой брови и одобрительного хмыканья. А ночные набеги на холодильник можно совершать не потому, что забыл или не захотел ужинать, а потому что сожжённые чуть раньше калории требуют восстановления, включая режим бульканья и щекотных смешинок. Что дом, это ещё и вкусный ароматный мёд на горячих губах, а не из белой в мелкий цветочек посуды. Что дом... это много всего.  
И Кобб мысленно говорит спасибо за то, что ему это напоминают каждый день. Артур улыбается и хитро подмигивает, сдувая отросшую чёлку с глаз.


	6. Chapter 6

**SGA, Родни Маккей/Джон Шеппард, слэш**

\- Что здесь произошло? - осторожно поинтересовался Шеппард, глядя на упрямо вздёрнутый подбородок и бегающие с места на место глаза Родни. - Тебя пытались ограбить? Или твой тигр бурно радовался возвращению домой? Ну же, Родни, не молчи. Ты меня пугаешь.  
\- Закрой глаза и выйди из помещения, - холодно произнёс Маккей, не глядя на друга.  
\- Ну, этого я точно не сделаю, - ответил Джон, прислонившись к косяку. - С места не сдвинусь, пока всё не узнаю.  
\- Тогда уйду я, - ещё выше задрал подбородок Родни.  
\- Неа, - усмехнулся Джон. - Не получится. Давай уже, признавайся. Нам надо спрятать чей-то труп?  
Маккей презрительно фыркнул и отвернулся, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Ну, да. Конечно. С трупом ты бы справился сам, как я мог сомневаться. - Джон даже не пытался скрыть улыбку, глядя на нахохлившегося Маккея. - Так в чём тогда дело? Ты же знаешь, я от тебя не отстану.  
\- Это был сюрприз, - буркнул Родни.  
\- Эм, ну что ж, - медленно кивнул Шеппард. - Считай, что он удался. И что же это было?  
\- Еда, - фыркнул Маккей.  
\- Ага, - Джон снова окинул взглядом разгромленную кухню, и повторил, - ага. Погоди, ты что, готовить пытался?  
\- Именно, - взъелся Родни. - И если бы эти чёртовы инструкции были оформлены как положено, у меня бы всё вышло! Но нет! Все эти «щепоточки», «по вкусу» и «на глазок»! Как только люди умудряются понять всё это? Вот у тебя, например, как это получается, а?  
\- Эй! Эй, остынь, ковбой, - Джон вскинул руки, чуть напрягаясь под знакомым взглядом маньяка-ученого, который выдавал в Родни зарождение новой гениальной идеи. - Мы не станем препарировать мой мозг, хорошо? И подсоединять ко мне какие-нибудь ужасно умные провода тоже не будем.  
\- Почему? - изумился Маккей. - Если я смогу вычислить...  
\- Стоп! - Джон притянул Родни к себе и устроился подбородком на его плече. - Выдыхай. Мы поступим по-другому. Ты покажешь мне рецепты, и мы всё начнем с самого начала. Вместе. Хорошо?  
\- Ну, хорошо, - обиженно буркнул Маккей, расслабляясь в надежных руках. - Только нам придется всё здесь прибрать.  
\- Договорились, - улыбнулся Шеппард и прикусил губу. - Ты берёшь на себя стены и пол, а я столы и посуду. А кастрюлю... Кастрюлю мы просто выбросим.


	7. Chapter 7

**CSI, Джим Брасс/Ник Стоукс, пост 7.13, устоявшиеся отношения**

\- Никки? - Брасс встревоженно следил за молчаливыми перемещениями Стоукса по кухне. - Никки?  
\- Всё в порядке. - Ник слабо улыбнулся в ответ, скользнув по Брассу взглядом, и чуть нахмурился, глядя на стейки в своих руках. - Обойдёмся жареным мясом сегодня, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Брасс, - но я не об этом спрашивал. Ник, поговори со мной.  
\- О чём? - пожал плечами Стоукс. - О том, что близкие люди, оказывается, не считают меня достойным доверия?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что это не так, - возразил Джим.  
\- Уже не знаю, - ровным голосом заметил Ник. - Я не хочу это обсуждать, ладно? Не сейчас. Может, позже?  
Брасс нахмурился и внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Ник плюхнул на сковороду два куска мяса и принялся резать овощи на салат. В любой другой день сам Брасс получил бы в личное пользование нож и разделочную доску и ворчал бы на чуть переспелые помидоры, мягкие и сочные, а Ник, улыбаясь, сочинял бы очередной десерт, переводя почём зря белое вино. Они бы шутили и обсуждали прошедший день, Ник бы переживал за Грэга, временно оставшегося без Гила, и просчитывал бы возможность пригласить друга в гости, просто чтобы поддержать. Сегодня же в доме царила тишина, несмотря на аппетитно шкворчащее мясо и мерный стук ножа по доске. Брасс физически ощущал эту тишину, бьющую прямо по темечку молоточками головной боли. Он знал, конечно, что Ник будет недоволен тем, что от них скрывали проводившуюся операцию, но ему и в голову не пришло, что его мальчик закроется и не захочет ничего слышать. Сердце через раз пропускало удары, и Джим с опаской ждал, чем же всё это закончится. Всегда честный и прямой Ник, доверяющий во всём безоговорочно и ожидающий такого же доверия в ответ... Не посчитает ли он произошедшее предательством? Не захочет ли... Брасс и думать не хотел о том, что предпримет Стоукс, если это действительно так. Предательство... Что может быть хуже?  
\- Просто перец или попробуем ту смесь, что вчера купили? - спросил Ник.  
\- Что? - отвлёкся от тяжелых мыслей Брасс.  
\- Мясо с перцем или новой приправой? - повторил Стоукс.  
\- Давай просто с перцем, - отозвался Джим и прикрыл глаза: тупая боль цеплялась острыми зубами и грозила перерасти в острую и продолжительную.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Ник и обернулся, чтобы взять перечную мельницу. - Джим, ты что? Голова болит? Может, надо таблетку принести?  
\- Нет, - едва покачал головой Брасс. - Нет. Лучше поговори со мной. Пожалуйста.  
Ник ойкнул и зашипел сквозь зубы, хватаясь за потрескивающую раскалённым маслом сковороду.  
\- Я взял всё-таки билеты на бейсбол, как думаешь, у тебя получится отключить на время игры телефон? - спросил Ник, выкладывая румяное мясо на тарелки. - Очень хочется увидеть всё от начала до конца.  
\- Я думаю, что это можно устроить, - откликнулся Джим, чувствуя, как потихоньку отступает головная боль.  
\- Здорово! - Ник улыбнулся и открыл ящик, доставая столовые приборы. - Грэга ещё позовем, хорошо? А то он совсем загрустил. Ещё и Сара масла в огонь подливает, представляешь, она сказала, что Гил...  
Джим улыбнулся, отрезая кусочек стейка и глядя, как Ник подвигает к нему поближе супер полезный салат. Напрасно он волновался, но привыкнуть к тому, что Ник способен понять и простить ему всё, было довольно непросто, даже по прошествии времени. Но он был рядом, а значит мог напомнить. И это главное.


	8. Chapter 8

**CSI, Гил Гриссом/Грэг Сандерс, совместный быт**

\- Проведём опыт? - энтузиазм, с которым Грэг почти подпрыгивал на своем стуле, мог насторожить кого угодно, кроме, пожалуй, одного человека.  
\- Внимательно тебя слушаю, - Гил отложил газету, снял очки и машинально прикусил дужку.  
\- Дано: двое умных мужчин и холодильник, в котором притаилось неизвестно что, - заговорщицким тоном сообщил Грэг, - а выяснить требуется...  
\- На что способны двое умных мужчин в сложившихся обстоятельствах? - уточнил Гриссом. - Грэгго, ты голодный?  
\- Нет. Ну, не совсем. Но ведь еще не вечер, а? - Сандерс захлопал ресницами. - К тому же, ну... Мне показалось, что это будет круто. Ты. Я. Эксперимент. Типа, сотвори р-р-романтический ужин из того, что под руку попадётся.  
\- Надеюсь, меня в этом меню не окажется, - усмехнулся Гриссом.  
\- Не в гастрономическом смысле, - мгновенно отреагировал Грэг, полыхая кончиками ушей, - это единственное, что я могу обещать.  
\- Ну что ж, - улыбнулся Гил и водрузил очки на нос. - Приступим?  
Опытным путём было выяснено, что в доме умных, но очень загруженных работой мужчин в наличие имелись только кусок твердого сыра, пучок подвядшей зелени, хлеб и яйца. Грэг растерянно смотрел на всё это богатство и явно корил себя за то, что не нашел силы заехать в магазин. Попытки же сообразить, как можно из этого приготовить обильный ужин, судя по печальным глазам, обрекались на провал.  
\- Не очень удачная затея, да? - пригладив волосы на затылке, усмехнулся Грэг. - Ладно, закажем лапшу, помнишь, мы недавно брали какую-то вкусную, у меня где-то их визитка сохранилась.  
\- Не спеши, - откликнулся Гил, - почему ты считаешь затею неудачной? Мы же не спасуем перед мелкими трудностями? Так дело не пойдёт. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы провести опыт в три этапа, немного поменяв условия?  
Судя по счастливому блеску вспыхнувших глаз, Сандерс смотрел на это весьма положительно:  
\- А что поменяем? - уточнил он.  
\- Итак, предлагаю. Первый этап: посмотрим, что мы сможем приготовить, видимо, перекусить из наших скромных запасов, - озвучил идею Гриссом. - Этап второй: навестим ближайший супермаркет и заодно проверим, как далеко по дороге кулинарии заведёт двух умных мужчин их фантазия.  
\- А третий всё-таки включает в себя р-р-романтический ужин, да? - нетерпеливо подхватил Грэг.  
\- Схватываешь на лету, - улыбнулся Гил.  
Полчаса спустя они снимали пробу с самых вкусных и оригинальных гренок в мире, приправляя их ароматным кофе и тёплой беседой, в ходе которой было решено признать первый этап эксперимента успешным. Да что там — первый. Сразу весь.


	9. Chapter 9

**Arrow, Джон Диггл/Оливер Куин, пвп**

\- Ты готовишь? - Куин сжал губы в привычном подобии улыбки и оперся бедром о стол, в опасной близости от тарелки с тонко нашинкованным луком.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - уточнил Диггл, не отрываясь от протирания томатов. - Я думал, что у меня сегодня выходной. От тебя. В любой ипостаси.  
Оливер пожал плечами и переложил с места на место ярко-жёлтый лимон:  
\- Что готовишь?  
\- Ужин. - Джон закатил глаза и вытер руки бумажным полотенцем, прежде чем снять кожицу с очередного помидора. - Как прошло свидание?  
\- Которое? - уточнил Куин и расслабил, насколько это было возможно, плечи. Он точно знал, что Джон отфильтровывает такие мелочи и ценит их. К тому же это было уютно, безопасно, правильно.  
\- То, о котором не рассказали в новостях, - ответил Диггл и потянулся за грибами.  
\- Нормально, - Оливер склонил голову на бок и придвинулся чуть ближе.  
\- Хорошо, - спокойно откликнулся Джон, всё так же не поднимая глаз и аккуратно перебирая толстоногие грибы.  
\- Выглядит странно, - попробовал еще раз Оливер, опираясь на локти так, что всё его тело выгнулось, натянулись и без того тесные джинсы, чуть задралась футболка, обнажая каменные мышцы живота.  
\- Что именно? - ровно уточнил Диггл, не обращая внимания на более чем откровенную провокацию.  
\- Всё это. Ты. Овощи. Готовка. Нож. Не представлял тебя таким, - Джон промолчал, Оливер прищурился. - Не спросишь, каким я тебя представлял?  
\- Каким? - послушно повторил Диггл, ломая шляпку гриба на неровные части.  
\- Вообще-то... Обнажённым. Нависающим надо мной. Мокрым. Тяжело дышащим, - Оливер медленно облизнулся и кончиком ботинка ткнул в босую ногу Джона.  
\- Во время свидания или после? - уточнил Диггл и отступил к раковине, включая воду.  
\- А это имеет какое-то значение? - спросил Куин.  
\- Нет, - ответил Диггл, вытирая руки о цветастое полотенце. - Чего ты хочешь, Оливер?  
\- Ты знаешь, - утвердительно бросил Куин и выгнулся еще сильнее, хотя, казалось, что такое в принципе невозможно.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Джон и откинул скомканное полотенце в сторону.  
Одним слитным движением он оказался рядом и рывком усадил Куина на стол, отодвинув в сторону тарелки с заготовками для позднего ужина. Оливер судорожно вздохнул и проглотил удовлетворённый стон. Он обхватил Джона руками за шею, притягивая его ближе, скрестив ноги на его бёдрах, и замер в предвкушении. Джон действовал быстро, чётко, спокойно: увернулся от поцелуя, привычно подставив шею, положил одну ладонь на затылок Куина, а второй расстегнул тугую молнию на его джинсах. Не давая Оливеру пошевелиться, освободил уже полностью твёрдый член из плена хлопкового белья, затем широко лизнул собственную ладонь и принялся дрочить Куину. Ритмично, быстро, жёстко. Обезличенно. Оливер дёрнулся из крепкого захвата и зашипел разъярённой кошкой. Это было не правильно. Это был чужой, совсем не знакомый Джон.  
\- Нет, - рыкнул Куин. - Нет.  
Он обхватил ладонями лицо Джона и впился в его рот яростным поцелуем, не дав ни малейшей возможности отвернуться. Он прикусывал губы Джона, тут же лихорадочно зализывая бледные следы, врывался языком в его рот, попутно исследуя кромку зубов, поглаживая нёбо, толкаясь вперёд и назад, задевая чужой язык. Его руки блуждали по телу Джона привычным, досконально изученным маршрутом: замереть на крыльях лопаток, щекотно пробежаться по рёбрам, с силой провести пальцами вдоль позвоночника, легко погладить поясницу, влезть под тонкие домашние штаны и замереть, сминая крепкие ягодицы, вжимаясь пахом в пах. Диггл сдался с лёгким стоном, когда Оливер, выпустив его рот, губами сжал мочку и принялся её посасывать. Он чуть отодвинулся, ровно на столько, чтобы не спровоцировать крепкий захват и приспустить штаны, а затем прижал их члены друг к другу и снова облизал ладонь. Оливер хрипло выдохнул и не сдерживаясь, громко, до боли в горле, застонал, сам не до конца осознавая от чего именно стало так хорошо: от столь необходимого прикосновения нежного к нежному и сильной хватки или от того, что Джон снова был Джоном. Горячим, терпеливым, властным, поддающимся. Ведущимся на лёгкое сжатие коленями бёдер. Дрожащим под руками и губами Оливера. Двигающимся всё быстрее и быстрее, так, как было привычно, нужно и так, как отправляло за край почти мгновенно.  
Они замерли, как всегда сплетённые, мокрые, глядя на то, как смешивается их сперма, пачкая руки и животы, как в одном ритме сокращаются мышцы, слушая тяжелое дыхание.  
\- Не смей, - Оливер ухватил Джона за подбородок, встречаясь шальными глазами с серьёзным, чуть хмурым взглядом. - Никогда. Не смей так больше. Слышишь?  
Диггл вздернул бровь и попытался освободиться.  
\- Не смей, - как заведенный повторял Куин. - Просто. Не. Смей. Не так. Не думай даже. Не смей.  
\- Хорошо, - медленно кивнул Джон и, прекратив безуспешные попытки вырваться, вжал Оливера в себя. - Хорошо.  
Он склонил голову на бок, погладил большим пальцем сонную артерию на шее Куина и впился в неё поцелуем-укусом. Впервые за всё время.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Оливер, запрокинув голову и поглаживая затылок Джона. - Хорошо. Только, знаешь, я бы не отказался попробовать твой ужин.


End file.
